Dondersteen en Kwiklicht7: klad
Dit is de klad pagina waarop Dondersteen en Kwiklicht7 hun fanfiction gaan schrijven. De naam van het verhaal wordt nog bepaald. De hoofdstukken die geschreven zijn vanuit Kwiklicht7's (Kwikstorm) perspectief zijn grotendeels geschreven door Kwiklicht7, de hoofdstukken vanuit Dondersteen's perspectief zijn met name geschreven door Dondersteen. De Clans komen zeker ook nog, waarschijnlijk rond vrijdag aangezien we dan meer tijd hebben. Laten we maar lekker beginnen met Hoofdstuk 1. De Clans De Clans komen nog, maar dat wordt even een karwei om het mooi te krijgen, dus nog even geduld Hoofdstuk 1 Dondersteen werd wakker met een lekker warm zonnetje op zijn vacht. Hij zag dat alle andere katten in het krijgshol al weg waren. Ertsvoet stak zijn kop naar binnen. 'Hé, Dondersteen, ben je van plan de hele dag te gaan slapen of wat, de patrouilles moeten worden georganiseerd, en iedereen wil gaan.', miauwde hij. 'Ik kom eraan', antwoordde Dondersteen, terwijl hij wat kleine stukjes mos uit zijn vacht waste. Ertsvoet liep ondertussen weer terug de menigte in. Dondersteen liep naar buiten. Het was weer heerlijk warm buiten, en iedereen was zijn eigen ding aan het doen in het kamp. 'Ha Dondersteen, lekker uitgeslapen?', hoorde Dondersteen achter zich. Hij keek om en zag IJsvacht op hem aflopen. 'Zin om wat te gaan jagen vandaag?', vroeg hij aan Dondersteen. 'Ja hoor, maar ik moet eerst de patrouilles erop uit sturen.', antwoordde hij. 'Is goed, ik eet dan nog wel even wat', zei IJsvacht en liep naar de hoop verse prooi. Dondersteen liep naar de groep katten in de buurt van de ingang van het kamp. 'Hoi Dondersteen, de krijgers staan klaar voor de patrouilles', zei Houtstaart die aan kwam lopen. 'Dat is goed, ik zal de organiseren, wil jij mee met Asneus en Ledervacht?', vroeg hij. 'Ja hoor is goed, misschien kunnnen de mentoren hun leerlingen vandaag weer even trainen', zei Houtstaart wijzend met haar oren op Kwikstorm met haar leerling Mospoot en Beekpels met haar leerling Boompoot. 'Ja, dat moet ook gebeuren, Boompoot is denk ik al bijna klaar voor haar Krijgsnaam', antwoordde Dondersteen. 'Ik haal de andere mentoren en leerlingen wel en dan ga ik op patrouille', zei Houtstaart en trippelde richting het leerlingenhol. IJsvacht zat geduldig te wachten bij de kamp ingang. 'Ik ben klaar, laten we gaan', zei hij tegen IJsvacht. 'Waar zullen we gaan jagen?' vroeg IJsvacht. 'Laten we naar het meer gaan, ik denk dat daar flink wat prooi zit.' antwoordde Dondersteen. Zij aan zij renden ze vooruit over de warm aanvoelende bosgrond. Dondersteen voelde de warme lucht tintelen op zijn vacht. Toen ze in de buurt van het meer kwamen minderden ze vaart. Plotseling hoorden ze iets ritselen achter een struik. IJsvacht dook ineen en begon naar voren te sluipen. Dondersteen rook wat voor prooi zich verscholen hield. 'Woelmuis,' dacht hij. In een flits schoot IJsvacht de struik in, en kwam er bijna meteen weer uit met een woelmuis bengelend in zijn bek. 'Mooie vangst!' zei Dondersteen. 'Bedankt,'antwoordde IJsvacht onduidelijk vanwege de woelmuis. Ze bleven nog een flinke tijd jagen, en kwamen later allebei onhandig het kamp binnenlopen vanwege de grote hoeveelheid die ze mee hadden genomen. Appelvacht kwam aanlopen, 'Zo te zien hebben jullie veel succes gehad met de jacht, jullie kunnen het amper meenemen.' zei ze half lachend. 'Wacht ik help jullie wel.' Ze pakte wat prooi over en bracht het naar de stapel, waar niet zo veel meer op lag. Pas toen Dondersteen de prooi neer had gelegd, voelde hij de een beetje gespannen sfeer in het kamp. Op dat moment kwam Asneus aanlopen. 'Ha Asneus,' begroette Dondersteen hem. 'Hoe was de patrouille, nog iets opvallends opgemerkt?' 'We zijn langs de Schaduwclan grens gegaan, en er waren verse geurmarkeringen aan onze kant van de grens!' zei Asneus bijna verontwaardigd. Dondersteen voelde de haren op zijn vacht overeind komen. 'Hebben jullie een patrouille gezien, of waren ze al weg?' vroeg hij. 'Nee ze waren al weg', antwoordde Asneus. 'We gaan er meteen naartoe, wijs de weg.' zei Dondersteen, en hij wenkte Appelvacht en Aardepels met zijn staart. Asneus ging voorop en met z'n vieren renden ze de doorntunnel uit. Eenmaal bij de grens aangekomen rook Dondersteen inderdaad een sterke Schaduwclangeur. 'We gaan dit aan Koperster melden', zei Dondersteen. Hij was nog niet uitgesproken of Donkerpels kwam uit de bosjes tegenover hem stappen, gevolgd door Zwartwolk en haar leerling Assepoot. Ze kwamen brutaal op het territorium van de Donderclan staan. Dondersteen voelde de haren op zijn rug ten berge rijzen. 'Ga heel gauw terug naar je eigen territorium', siste Asneus die op het punt stond om aan te vallen. Dondersteen dwong zichzelf rustig te blijven, en gaf Asneus een teken om te blijven waar hij was. 'Wat doen jullie in sterrenclansnaam op Donderterritorium!', zei hij. 'Zijn jullie de grenzen soms vergeten?' 'Dit is vanaf nu Schaduwterritorium', antwoordde Donkerpels koeltjes. 'Wij hebben meer ruimte nodig om te jagen.' 'Ga nu aan je eigen territorium, anders jagen we jullie weg!', blies Dondersteen. 'Probeer het maar', siste Donkerpels strijdlustig. Achter hem kwamen nog meer katten tevoorschijn en Dondersteen besefte dat ze dit gevecht niet konden winnen. ‘Als we jullie hier nog een keer zien komen jullie er niet zo gemakkelijk vanaf’, blies Dondersteen. Hij draaide zich om en de Donderclankatten liepen naar achteren blazend naar huis. Categorie:Dondersteen Categorie:Dondersteen: klad Categorie:Kwiklicht7 Categorie:Kwiklicht7: klad Categorie:Klad: per gebruiker Categorie:Collaboratie